projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
King Kardon Deus Giada III
Story Kardon was one of the few surviving test subjects in the experiments carried out in the anti-zombie base VACCINE. Almost all of the other subjects went crazy and were unable to control their Divine Parasites, and accidentally devoured them, or they were bitten by zombies and turned into super-zombies that result from these kinds of infected people. After escaping confinement, Kardon destroyed the rest of the base. However, before the scientists that experimented on him were killed, they managed to get a message out to other anti-zombie bases to execute people like him, nicknamed "Angels", and identified them as super-humans with regenerative and mutative abilities through the use of parasites. Because of that message, Kardon had to limit his own powers in the RP, otherwise one of the higher ranked members of the group, such as Shikkun or Corvae, might recognize him. He restricted himself to turning humans and zombies into animals and stamping them out with his boot-staff, hoping that would stay under the radar. He plans to erase the file on ZEUS' computer database, so he won't have to worry about such things. Luckily for him, no one seems to have noticed, even when he occasionally let's loose his more fantastic powers. Perhaps the higher-ups just don't just check their E-mail very often. Tropes Voluntary Shapeshifting- His main power, although he can also shapeshift other people. Ax Crazy- Very much so. With Great Power Comes Great Insanity- In accordance with the theme of the RP. Not So Different- Gives it to Kim, whom he expects to go insane. Except he doesn't realize that he's insane, making this unintentional. Heroic Sociopath- Very much so. Impossibly Cool Clothes- For the people who like tuxedos. Also, he can control clothes, so they're always nice and fresh. Cape Wings- Controlling clothes also means he can do this at any time, though he lacks the DNA to do so. Are We There Yet- Kardon wants to get a move on and get that zombie medicine. Eye Beams- Only with worms. Close Call Haircut- Gives one to Hyun, Rylee, and Henry. Crack Pairing- With Mint. Punny Name- King Kardon Deus Giada translates to King King God God. Obviously not his birth name. Profile Name: '''"King" Kardon Deus Giada III '''Age: '''25 '''Gender: '''Male '''Appearance: '''Wears a tuxedo-like suit and black pants, and a red royal-looking cape. He has black hair and wears a generic gold crown that looks like it was inspired by Burger King. It's probably not real gold. He also has black, expensive looking shoes. '''Personality: '''Considers himself a king, mostly due to the hallucinations he frequently has of being followed around by servants and soldiers. Doesn't think much of others, and considers them all to be below him. Dislikes loosing his things, or having his clothes tarnished. Likes to eat small animals for... some reason. He's also trying to hide his more fantastic powers from the others, and limits himself to turning people into animals. '''Equipment: *Boot staff: For stepping on the little people. *Crown: Aluminum. *Cape: Contains lots of spare Divine Parasites. Abilities: *Divine Parasites: An army of luminescent worms that live inside of Kardon. They can eat, reconfigure, and expel matter quite easily, and multiply simply by turning matter into more worms. However, since the human mind was not designed to allow for this ability, controlling them puts huge mental strain on Kardon, which pushes him to insanity. Strengths: - Kardon does not need a weapon to attack someone, and his divine parasites can't be stolen. Unless you had some kind of weird worm-extracting doomsday device or something crazy like that. - Kardon can disable someone without injuring them. Additionally, the effects of his worms don't wear off after time or if he is killed, making it an excellent hostage-holding tactic. - Kardon can turn himself into an animal by concentrating his body, however he stays the same weight. - Kardon can stitch himself together after minor wounds.- In a pinch, Kardon can convert his own body into one or more divine parasites. This includes turning his own arm into a giant parasite to eat people's heads. Weaknesses: - The divine parasites have to obey the law of conservation of mass. They cannot make something bigger than it's original size, although they can store excess matter in order to make something smaller. For example, Kardon couldn't turn someone into a rhino, however he can change a human into a fly and back again. - If Kardon happens to be storing a lot of matter from shrinking people, he will become really heavy. This means he might be slower or sink in water. - Although weapons such as swords and spears, which merely split his flesh, can be recovered, fire and laser weapons will destroy his body cells beyond repair from his worms. Bullet wounds cannot be healed either, if the bullet is left in his body. - Despite the abiltiy to digest bone and other hard, but still organic, materials, the divine parasites cannot devour metal, glass, stone, concrete, thick plastic etc. Robots, aesthetic limbs, metal/drywall/concrete walls and such will not be affected by Kardon's powers.- If a lot of his divine parasites are eliminated, it will take a while to regrow them. Reasons for losing them could be firing them at energy fields or fire, losing his cape, which stores a lot of them, unshrinking people, or some other reason I might be forgetting. Category:RP Characters